The present invention relates generally to an aquarium thermostat, and more particularly to an aquarium thermostat for regulating temperature of aquarium water by recycling the aquarium water which is externally heated or cooled.
It is vitally important to keep the water temperature of an aquarium constantly at an appropriate level at which the water animals or plants thrive. The water temperature of the aquarium can be caused to fluctuate by the seasonal factor as well as the way by which the aquarium is set up. For example, the water temperature tends to rise on the hot summer days while the water temperature tends to drop on the chilly winter days. In addition, an increase in the water temperature may be attributable to the heat which is generated by the filtration motor and the lighting fixtures of the aquarium. The addition of a heater or cooler to the aquarium is by no means effective in regulating the water temperature. The heater or cooler makes obnoxious noise.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an aquarium thermostat which is capable of regulating effectively the temperature of the aquarium water. The aquarium thermostat of the present invention is compact and suitable for use as an aquarium heater or cooler. In addition, the aquarium thermostat of the present invention can be easily installed and works quietly.
The aquarium thermostat of the present invention comprises a ventilation box and a transforming mechanism disposed in the ventilation box. The transforming mechanism is controlled by a microcomputer control mechanism to generate a heating energy or cooling energy. The transforming mechanism is in communication with the interior of the aquarium via a water inlet and a water outlet. The aquarium water is introduced into the transforming mechanism via the water inlet such that the aquarium water is heated or cooled. The heated or cooled aquarium water is then sent back into the aquarium via the water outlet.
The transforming mechanism comprises a flat duct element, two chips, two cooling elements, and two fluid drivers. The flat duct element connects the water inlet with the water outlet, so that the aquarium water flows therein can be heated or cooled by the two chips. The two chips are used to generate the heating energy and the cooling energy. The two chips have a first planar surface and a second planar surface, wherein the first planar surfaces are in contact with the flat duct element. When the first planar surface is in the state of heating, the second planar surface will be in the cooling state, or vice versa (Peltier effect). The two cooling elements are in contact with the second planar surfaces of the chips for cooling the chips. The fluid drivers are used to drive a cooling fluid from the outside of the ventilation box to flow through the cooling elements, so as to bring about the effect of cooling the chips.
Preferably, the transforming mechanism further comprises a pair of heat insulators, which are located between the flat duct element and the cooling elements.
The fluid driver of the present invention may be a fan. The cooling elements of the present invention are preferably provided with a plurality of parallel fins.
The transforming mechanism and the fluid drivers of the present invention are started by the micro computer control mechanism, which comprises a sensor for detecting the temperature of water in the water outlet, a control panel for setting temperature of the water of the aquarium, and a micro computer control circuit for switching the transforming mechanism between the states of generating the heating energy, the cooling energy, and off.